powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic 49: Fight Towards the Future
is the forty-ninth and penultimate episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It is the fifth episode of the series' six-episode endgame, beginning the Goseiger's final battle agains Brajira to stop the Nega-End ceremony. Synopsis Brajira begins the ceremony for his ultimate destruction and recreation of Earth, forcing the Goseiger to face him in one final showdown to prevent everything they protect from being lost. Plot With the Wedge of the Sky set up, Brajira is now ready for the Nega End as the ghosts of Mons Drake, Makuin, Kinggon, and Robogōgu appear with utter disdain towards him. Brajira mocks the spirits for foolishly trusting him before sending them away as Gosei Knight then appears, with Brajira destroying Labyrindel to rid himself of the Headder. At the Amachi Astronomical Institute, Nozomu goes to ask Alata if he is afraid of what is going to happen next, but Alata assures him that only he and humanity can choose the future before Eri calls them back up stairs to think up a plan. However, upon realizing he is nowhere to be found, the Gosei Angels find Gosei Knight washed up on the shore as he reveals that Brajira is about to execute the Nega End, which is confirmed by the Master Head and Professor Amachi to be in one hour during a solar eclipse. The Gosei Angels find Brajira as he sends out countless waves of Bibi Soldiers to hold them back. They reach him and assume their Super Goseiger forms to fight him directly. Elsewhere, the Master Head possesses Gosei Ultimate so he, Gosei Ground, and Datas Hyper can take out the Wedges. However, Brajira overpowers the Super Goseigers and reverts them to their normal forms. Declaring them to be devils for standing against him, Brajira mortally wounds each of the Gosei Angels while negating their transformations as the solar eclipse begins. Refusing to give up, Alata is shocked when the others offer to give him their Gosei Power so he can fight Brajira on equal terms. Though the four are intent to sacrifice themselves if it meant saving the world, Alata refuses to accept their power, saying he would rather they work together. The four Gosei Angels rejoin Alata as the final battle reaches its climax. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Sky Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic *Gosei Pink - Sky Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic *Gosei Black - Land-Sea Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic *Gosei Yellow - Land-Sea Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic *Gosei Blue - Land-Sea Dynamic, Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic *Gosei Knight - Knight Brothers, Gosei Ground Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 20, . *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Pink/Gosei Black/Gosei Yellow/Gosei Blue **Post-Break: Gosei Red DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 12 features episodes 46-50: Epic 46: Gosei Knight is Targeted, Epic 47: The Trap of the Earth Salvation Plan, Epic 48: The Fighting Gosei Power, Epic 49: Fight Towards the Future, and Epic 50: Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Duty. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See Also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote